Blue Seed: After the Battle
by MuseOfDestiney
Summary: Supries! there's a new girl in town. What is she doing there? Whats she like what conection does she have with Kusanagi? What is her favorite color? I don't know so read it and find out. And please review. This is my First!.So go easy and no flames
1. Default Chapter

Blue Seed  
  
Rewritten by Alecia Denegar  
  
The New Girl  
  
It dates back to about 15 years ago. A little baby sat in front of a huge green monster known as an aragami. It was as huge as a skyscraper. It looked much like a plant with a blue looking seed at the canter of the head. There must have been about eight aragami there. The little baby boy had green hair with a little green dot at the center of his head. Behind him was a man lying dead. But next to the man lie a little baby girl. She looked much like the boy. The aregomi spoke. "You shall protect Kushinada. Using these 7 mitama's. Protect her." They then put the mitama's on the baby. They soon left leaving the little baby girl and the dead man. The little girl began to cry for she was alone. Then another aregomi came, but this one seemed female. "How dare he leave such a girl to her death!" yelled the aragami. "You little one will kill Kusanagi and the Kushinada to save this world. You understand." The little baby stopped crying "I am sorry, but you will only be given 5 mitama's." she gave them to the girl. "Become stronger, seek out your brother and kill him, Katie, and Momiji. I know I'll die but it'll kill all these evil aragami in the world."  
15 years later in the city of Tokyo.  
"Ring!" went off an alarm clock.  
"Oh no! I m going to be late!" yelled a girl. She jumped out of bed and into the bathroom. She had long brown hair and was late for school again. Her name is Momiji Fugimia. She got dressed and ran out the door for school. "I'm going to be late" she thought in her head. She ran down a path to school. It was a beautiful day. It was spring and the beautiful Cherry Blossom's were in full bloom.  
"What's the big hurry?" asked a boy jumping down from the trees. He wore a red coat, blue baggy jeans and a black shirt. He had green hair and blue seeds all over his body.  
"Kusanagi I m trying to get to school," said Momiji. She ran down the road to a big building mad of brick. She ran inside and into her classroom on the 3rd floor.  
"Few, I made it in time," said Momiji sitting down by the window. The teacher walked in and stood in front of the class.  
"Hello students," he said kindly. "We have a new student today." Everyone started whispering. "Quit, she's a transfer student from California and will be staying for the rest of the school year till further notice." He looked around the room to see if any one was paying attention. Half of them were. "Now give a warm welcome to Cat." Almost everyone was trying to laugh under there breath. The girl entered the room. She had green hair in a ponytail. It was cute short so it spiked out. She wore a green uniform like everyone else. And seemed to be really nice. "You can sit next to Momiji, she's over there in the back by the window." She walked over to her seat next to the girl.  
"Hi, my name is Momiji," said Momiji happily.  
"Please to meet you Momiji," said Cat. Kusanagi was outside the window in a tall tree watching.  
"Who's she?" he mumbled. Class started and everyone went to work. When the bell rang for lunch everyone want to go grab there lunches. Momiji was about to go get hers, but the teacher stopped her.  
"Momiji, how about you show Cat around the School," he asked.  
"Well sure," she answered. She walked over to Cat. "Hey would you like me to show you the school?"  
"Why not," said Cat.  
"I don't trust her," thought Kusanagi. "She seems to be giving off some sort of power." Momiji showed Cat the school and they became friends.  
"Hey, would you like to stop by my house?" asked Cat.  
"Um...well..." said Momiji, unsure.  
"Please," said Cat with puppy dog eyes.  
"Well I guess so," said Momiji. "Kusanagi will understand that I want to go over to a friends house," thought Momiji. After school Cat waited for Momiji at the exit of the building. Momiji came out; Kusanagi was waiting for her by his usual tree. He jumped down to walk her home. He looked over to wear she was. She was going the wrong direction and with that girl.  
"What is she doing?" said Kusanagi following them in the trees.  
"So you have moved here and are staying!" said Momiji with joy.  
"Yeah," said Cat "My mom's business was moved out here so we're staying for at least 5 years."  
"Cool," said Momiji "So what is it like in America?"  
"Well it is kind of like Japan," said Cat "There are cities and then suburbs. But I like it here better. It's so beautiful. I've been wishing to come here almost all my life." They walked out of the park and into the city.  
"What's going on!" thought Kusanagi. "It's only going to be harder to follow them, with no trees." They went to a dangerous side of town and Kusanagi was getting worried.  
"So you live here," said Momiji.  
"Yeah," said Cat "My mom isn't rich so it's hard to pay the bills even in America."  
"Oh," said Momiji.  
  
Hey every one what did you think of the fic so far. I m not much of a writer who bases it on one character. But this one I will. If I do with my other one tell me. But anyway I thought it would be cool to type one about Blue Seed. It's coming slowly, but I hope it'll speed up. Keep reading and it'll be fun. (That sounded wrong) Oh, and don't for get to read my other fic Worlds (the name was random so go with it). It my sound gay but it's really good. ^_^x 


	2. What

What!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
They came to a building that looked old. It was an apartment. They walked inside the gloomy building.  
"What is she doing!" said Kusanagi "We only just finished beating the aregomi. That doesn't mean that there could be more."  
They toke an elevator up to the top floor. They then walked down a narrow hallway to a door. Cat opened it and walked inside. "Come on in," said Cat. They walked into a living room. There was a brown coach, a TV, a coffee table and pictures on the walls. A woman came in the room. She had red hair and blue eye's.  
"Hello," said the lady "My name is Jade. I m Cat's mom."  
"Oh, my name is Momiji Fugimia," she said feeling stupid.  
"Will you join us for dinner?" asked Jade.  
"Well I guess so," said Momiji feeling a little bit uncomfortable. They went into the Kitchen to cook.  
"Would you like to help me?" asked Jade.  
"Sure," said Momiji happily. She started to walk towards her but she tripped over a wire and landed face first on the floor.  
"Are you ok?" asked Cat.  
"Yeah, I m fine," said Momiji. They cooked dinner and sat down to eat. It was delouse, they then had ice cream. (Yum * drool*)  
"That was great," said Momiji.  
"Glad you liked it," said Jade.  
"Hey, Cat why didn't you help cook?" asked Momiji.  
"Well..." Jade interrupted cat.  
"She doesn't know how to cook," said Jade covering her up.  
"Oh, sorry I asked," said Momiji embarrassed.  
"Don't be sorry. You didn't know," said Jade.  
"What time is it?" asked Cat jumping out of her seat.  
"It's 8:00," answered Momiji.  
"I'll be right back, ok Momiji," said Cat. She ran out the door. " This is just perfect." Just then Kusanagi jumped down from the building. "Who are you?" asked Cat taking a step backwards.  
"That doesn't mater," said Kusanagi "I just want to know what you are doing with Momiji?"  
"What are you talking about?" yelled Cat. Before Cat knew it he had his arms around her neck and a curved type green knife sticking out of his arms.  
"Don't play dumb with me," said Kusanagi "You are giving off some type of energy, you lead Momiji to a strange part of town, and you have matama's."  
"How did you know?" asked Cat in surprise. He took off her white gloves that she was wearing all day (sorry if I forgot to mention them) to reveal blue matama's on both of her hands.  
"What are you doing with matama's?" asked Kusanagi "All the aregomi are suppose to be gone!" He put the bladed figure to her neck. Her neck started to bleed green blood. Kusanagi didn't notice.  
"Let go!" yelled Cat. She jabbed him in the stomach. He let go. She covered her blood so he couldn't see it. "I don't know what your talking about or what you want, but leave me alone!" Kusanagi was taken a step back. She was really upset now, but she held it in. She ran down the street away from him.  
"Stay away from Momiji from now on!" yelled Kusanagi.  
"Who was he?" said Cat to herself. "He is definitely not normal, like me. And why is he so over protective over Momiji?" She sat down on a bench to rest. "I finally come to Japan and I m already making enemies. I wish everyone else was here."  
(Back at the apartment)  
"Momiji just go home," said Jade "she probably is just taking her time."  
"Well... I guess so," said Momiji worried "Bye Jade. The food was great." She walked out the door. She made her way down stairs and down the street. She turned right in a different direction. "They seem ok," said Momiji. Kusanagi came by her side. "Hey Kusanagi."  
"Momiji, I don't want you to meet that girl again," said Kusanagi seriously.  
"Why not!" yelled Momiji "She's my friend."  
"I don't trust her, she's not normal," he said.  
"What do you mean?" asked Momiji.  
"Trust me," said Kusanagi. He grabbed her and hugged her. Then disappeared into the night.  
"Kusanagi," whispered Momiji. 


	3. What is going on?

What's going on?  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Mom?" asked Cat. She had just entered the house and was queries about the boy and Momiji.  
"What is it?" asked Jade.  
"I don't know what it is," said Cat "I have these strange day dreams from a long time ago and..."  
This came to a shook for Jade she didn't think that Cat would remember about that day.  
"Is there something your not telling me?" asked Cat "What is going on!" She was getting angry. Jade decided to change the subject before it got worst.  
"How about you go to bed," said Jade. Something was up, she knew it, and Jade was keeping it from her, but Cat was going to find out what it was. But, after a little bit of sleep. She went to her bedroom to change. It had white walls with some American posters and pictures of friends. There was a bed in the fare corner of the room with white sheet's, and there was also a wooden dresser against the wall. She had her bed against the window so she could look out at the night sky. She went to her dresser and changed into silk blue pajamas and a white top.  
"Who does she think she is," said Cat. "All she ever told me was to not tell no one about my mitama's and said that they were special and to never use them." She hoped into bed and looked out of the window. "I miss my friends so much, but I've been wanting to come here forever and it seams as if I have been here before. What am I talking about! Jade isn't my mother, cause she died. At least that was what she told me. I left my friends and I have no family and I was just a baby when I went to the orphanage." She soon fell asleep and drifted off into dreams.  
(At Momiji's house)  
"What's with Kusanagi?" said Momiji to herself. She was taking a bath. "It's as if he hates her or something."  
(In the tree out side Momiji's window)  
"What's with that girl?" said Kusanagi "She must be after Momiji! Has to be, but were did she get the mitama's?" 


End file.
